Pignite
|} Pignite (Japanese: チャオブー Chaoboo) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 17 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Pignite is a bipedal, pig-like Pokémon. Its chubby body is orange with brown bands around its shoulders, sides, belly, hands, and from the back of its head down its snout. Yellow bands encircle its wrists, and swirled yellow designs bulge from its chest. It has a red pig-like nose, pointed ears, and two pointed teeth that protrude from its lower jaw. Its hands have two claws each, while its feet have only a single nail. Its tail is curled with a tuft of fur at the tip. Pignite has a fire in its stomach, which it fuels with food. The intensity of this flame increases as fuel is added or when Pignite is angered. As the flame grows stronger, Pignite's speed increases. When in trouble, Pignite emits smoke. Its signature move is . In the anime Major appearances Bianca's Pignite made its debut appearance in Minccino-Neat and Tidy! under the ownership of . It later evolved. Ash's Pignite 's Tepig evolved into a in Evolution by Fire!. Minor appearances An unnamed Trainer in Castelia City used a Pignite to try to stop a swarm of in A Venipede Stampede!. A Pignite appeared in a fantasy in The Clubsplosion Begins!. A Pignite appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's , nicknamed Tep, that he received from Professor Juniper evolved in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, while battling against Burgh's . The day after finding and returning the missing Pokémon, Black renamed Tep to Nite. He has since evolved into an , and renamed Bo. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Lava: World Axle - B1F, Volcanic Slope; Meadow: Trailhead Field}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Ignis, Pugilis}} |area=Smoking Mountain (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 2}} |area=[[Special Stages#An Evolving Challenge|Event: Pignite Blazes onto Stage!]]}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Arm Thrust|Fighting|Physical|15|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- moves. He was impressed by 's fire and made him his apprentice. }} |- when its Attack is 41 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 115 or higher | |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=499 |name2=Pignite |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=500 |name3=Emboar |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting }} Sprites Trivia * Pignite was revealed internationally in the opening '' . * Pignite was a popular fan name given to before either Pokémon's English name was officially revealed. * Pignite and its evolutionary were created by Lee HyunJung. Origin Ken Sugimori has said that Tepig, Pignite, and Emboar were designed in a Chinese style. Because of this, they may be based on , a pig demon from the Chinese tale . is also based on a character from the novel, , and has a similar design. Pignite looks much like a or in a . The swirls on its chest resemble the patterns on a or . Name origin Pignite is a combination of pig and ignite. Chaoboo may be a combination of 超 chāo (Chinese for super) or 炒 chǎo (Chinese for ) and 豚 buta (pig) or ブー bū (oink). In other languages or and or |de=Ferkokel|demeaning=From and |fr=Grotichon|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Pignite|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Pignite|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=차오꿀 Chaokkul|komeaning=From or and |zh_cmn=炒炒豬 / 炒炒猪 Chǎochǎozhū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Пигнайт Pignayt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Pignite * Bianca's Pignite * Nite * Shin's Pignite External links |} de:Ferkokel fr:Grotichon it:Pignite ja:チャオブー pl:Pignite zh:炒炒猪